Love Echoes
by Porn Yesterday
Summary: My one love, Lapis Lazuli. Everything I say is from the beating of my heart, too weak to say this to you. It echoes like a deep, awakening beneath my cavern, shaking my insides. Diamond's heart. A drabble.


_**Love Echoes**_

_**Diamond**_

( i )

Let me hold you.

Hold you close.

Kiss your lips.

Take you under.

Have it so you're mine.

Do you not understand?

How you torment me so.

Do not withhold yourself from me.

Lapis...

Lazuli...

My dark-skinned beauty, give me all of your worth. It is you, my dear, one that makes me endear so much.

Push me away.

Watch me from a far.

Do you not know how you make me feel?

How I ache, to have you near, when you are far.

How the pain always seems to cease when you are here.

I am willing.

To give up all I have.

If that is what it takes for me to finally have you, as my own?

I will never let you go. Even if I must be washed over by pain time and time again, you by my side will compensate, for what I have been tied down by. Have you no feeling? Do you not feel the warm tears across your cheek, when they streak down mine? The flutter and warmth that you bring about, oh how it seems to ravage me so. Please have compassion for me, even I do not seem deserving of your love, I do not mind it, and will still take you as mine. I love you so much, it has been a battle of its own, having to see you shelter yourself in the hidden corner...away from me.

Why?

I love you Lapis...

But I hate you for it also.

Why is it that my touch seems to bring about pain for you? You may see me as an evil leader or an evil man; it is of your choosing. But do not think I haven't gone through enough pain in my life, to not know what it is that quakes inside one, driving them near insanity. Does not losing a mother and father; at my once young and tender age, count for recompense? They may as well have thrown me into the dungeon of no eternity, and taken away all that keeps me living. Selling one's body was seemingly not enough to keep me by, but it was what had to be done, at such times.

Never dismiss me.

Having the one you love do it so is more then I may be willing to take.

But be it not, I will keep loving you and have it so that in time you may return it as well.

**Why!**

**Don't turn away, please I beg of you...**

...heh the mind's musings seem to confuse me so.

How is it that the man, who has the whole world in his unwavering grasp, still feels unfulfilled?

Incomplete.

Unwanted...

It is because of you.

The unhesitant way you ignore me so, and the ignorance of having you turn me down.

Damn you!

Damn your fine looks.

Your beautiful eyes.

Your unwavering stability, in such a place of calamity.

Your smooth and yielding skin...

Argh!

Can you not see how you make me so?

These groans of passion, that rumbles throughout me.

The beguiling look, that seems to overwhelm me, when I am in your presence.

It was easy in the beginning Lazuli...

But now.

Now...

I cannot hold myself any longer.

How can it be?

The man that has the world, and all of those, bow beneath him...

Still...

Not have the one thing that he truly wants and desires.

The one thing...

That will not give itself.

See me as I am. The weak man, who has fallen into you. I am not letting go. If it takes full force and having me tie you to the bedposts of mine, and then be it so.

I will take you unwillingly.

Have you slowly succumb from underneath me.

And if not...

I will still hold you.

Keep you close.

Kiss your lips.

Caress your skin.

Venture you,

Your mind.

And body.

All is not forgiving, love.

I do not want to take you by force.

I'd rather you come to me willingly.

But...

A man's desire, cannot be unfettered by such idle things.

Love.

You.

Lapis.

Lazuli.

Dark-skinned beauty.

Mine.

Never letting go.

Taken.

Love...

Echoes...

( i )

**end note:**And there it was. How was it? Hopefully it seems like something Diamond would think, more of something he'd mull over but never fully confess to Lapis Lazuli herself (himself). If you haven't read Les Bijoux by the way, I would recommend it to you. It's only a five volume series though because of the lack of funding for the manga itself. Amazing artwork though, and the story telling was beautiful...ending made me cry that's for sure. I hope you enjoyed it though at least, and feedback would be interesting, to say the least. I'm thinking of continuing this though and perhaps making this a set of drabbles from the Les Bijoux characters, maybe though. Thank ya in advanced (-.-)/

**disclaimer: **Property of Les Bijoux story by Jo-Eun-Ha and art by Park Sang-Sun, beautiful.


End file.
